Heaven Sent
by LunaRains
Summary: Not even death can keep Dean Winchester from doing whatever it takes to keep his family safe. sequel to Losing Faith
1. Chapter 1

An: Here it is as Promised...the sequel that will tell you why I had to Kill Dean off.

Disclaimer: I don't on supernatural, I'm just a just a writer that wishes I could come close to being as good as Eric Krypke.

Chapter 1

This haunt started like any other, one I suppose. Items being moved, strange noises you would have never expected and finally apparitions. Well that's not being entirely truthful. Unless you a ghost who shouldn't be able to touch salt, making salt lines around a baby crib and at windows, or a devil's trap drawn far enough away from the crib that a demon wouldn't have a prayer to touch the baby, normal.

Maybe I was sleep walking, and doing this myself. Which I have never done before in my life, but I was willing to think that maybe my subconscious was doing it, because of the horrible nightmares I have been having. The kind of horrible when I watched my wife burn to death over my son's crib. Just like my mother had.

I thought this was a possibility, until I walking to bathroom one night, and passed Dean's nursery on the way. As I passed the nursery I noticed, the air in the room was a good 10 degrees colder the it was in the hallway. That's when I heard it.

"Hey there little guy, don't be scared! I'm here to protect you, okay?" I heard my brother's voice say to his nephew.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better."_ I heard my brother sing, before I felt the urgent need to open my eyes.

There he was standing over my son's crib, looking down at wide eyed wonder at my son.

"Dean?" I asked not believing my own eyes, it had been taken a year to convince myself that I would never see him again.

"Sammy!" Dean answered with a smile as bright as the light that surrounded him.

"What are you doing here? Dean asked me. This is usually me and the little guys time to talk." He added as he looked at my son in adoration.

"I could ask you the same, big brother." Was the only words that I could get out of my mouth.

"Jeez, can't a man pop down to visit his nephew, every now and then? Good looking kid too, little brother!" Dean answered with a smirk.

"His name is Dean Alexander, we named him after you, but then when his eyes turned green and his hair came in blonde, we wonder if, you know..." Sam said letting the sentence hang.

"Good name, I like I told you before, but I think I'll call him Zander, he's not me though, I can't come back like that." Dean said with another smile at my son.

I thought to myself that this was more than I remember him smiling when he was alive.

"So why are you haunting the nursery?" I asked curiously.

"Trying to protect my nephew. Which would be a lot easier if you would quit sweeping up my salt lines and covering up my devil's trap up. He answered, as he rubbed the baby's head. You know what's coming Sammy, and I can't let that happen, Zander is going to grow up healthy and happy, with both parents." Dean said before he vanished.

TBC

Thanks for reading, please take the time to review even give me suggestions as what to right next. I have a two more stories and then will take a while off to write new ones. So any ideas will help.

Luna


	2. Chapter 2

An: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I love to pretend I do.

Chapter 2

I sat straight up in the bed, wishing that I wasn't just dreaming.

It was just a dream. Even though it felt so real. I told myself as I walked in to Dean's nursery just to be positive.

When I got there I noticed that the salt line and Devil's trap were back again, even though I had helped Jess clean them up the day before. I debated for the rest of the day whether I should tell Jess about the dream I had, and share with her that the salt lines were back, or maybe even call Dad. Who had decided after the birth of his first grandchild to settle down 15 minutes away.

"Sammy don't mess with the salt line, dude." Dean told me the next night in a dream.

"I'm sorry Dean, but he has grandparents, aunts and uncles that would freak if they saw this stuff." I explained to my brother in spirit form.

"Then let them freak! I'm trying to save your wife and kid here!" Dean told me in a low growl, so that he wouldn't wake his nephew.

"Dean, what do you think that you are protecting them from?" I asked knowing that I would soon be waking up from this dream.

"The demon Sam, he wants Zander and he will kill whoever gets in his way to get to him." Dean told me before he blinked out.

That morning I once again talked myself out of telling Jessica once again, but I did call my father.

"How's my grandson?" John asked with a grin over the phone.

"He's good, he's growing. I can't believe that he'll be six months old...next week." I asked trailing off when I realized, that my son would soon be the same age I was when my mother died, in my nursery.

"Sam are you okay?" My father asked after a minute of silence.

"I need to tell you something, dad." I said as I came out of the fog that had covered my mind.

"Dad, I think that Dean might be haunting the baby's nursery." I blurted out.

"What? Dean wouldn't hurt your son, he loved kids, you know that." Dad said trying to keep his voice calm.

"No, I don't mean it like that, I don't mean that he's trying to hurt the baby. I've been having these dreams about Jess and a demon. Then the past two nights, I've dreamed of Dean, and he's trying to protect the baby and Jess. And when I wake up they are salt lines and a devil's trap in the baby's room."

"Sammy, I think that you just realized that the baby, is getting ready to turn the same age you were when your mother die, and you know that Dean would want to protect his family from that happening again." John said worriedly.

"That still doesn't explain the salt lines and devil trap." Sam asked trying to get his father to understand that he wasn't just imagining things.

"Look, if you want me too, I could always come spend the night and check things out for you." John said with a sigh, hoping that his youngest son wasn't losing his mind.

"Okay but I don't want Jess to find out what you're up to so, you need a cover story." Sam explained to his father.

TBC

Let me know what you think, hope that you are enjoying this.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I just would like to say thanks to all those who read this. And the reviews make me so happy they feed my fire and want me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own them at all.

Chapter 3

"Thanks for letting me stay while my apartment is being fumigated." John said with a grin, when he showed up at Jess and Sam's house with his bags in tow.

"That's what family is for. I just wish that we had something more than a couch for you to sleep on." Jess answered as she wrapped John in a hug.

"Not a problem, I came prepared. I figured I'd room with Dean." John answered holding up an air mattress.

"No spoiling your grandson, or you will be the one who has to do the unspoiling." Jess warned with a raised eyebrow.

"Would I do that? Two weeks is hardly long enough to spoil my grandson." John said in a mischievous tone.

"You called Dad?" Is how Sam's dream began tonight.

"I didn't have a choice, I was telling him about this. And his place is getting fumigated. Did you expect me tell him no?" Sam explained.

"You know dad just as I do Sam. He'll shoot me and make me stay away." Dean spoke sadly.

"No, he wouldn't do that. Dean you are his son." Sam argued as their father began to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm his son, who just happens to be moonlighting as a ghost. And in dad's world, ghost plus sleeping grandson equals rock salt! Dean yelled as John's eyes went straight to him. Dad just listen. I'm just trying to protect Zander and Jess. Dean told his father as he put his hands out defensively. I'm not gonna hurt anyone, and I'm not angry but Sam keeps breaking the salt lines." Dean said pleading with his father to understand, as his father aims his shotgun at him.

"Dad, what are you doing? Sam shouts to his father, before he has the chance to pull the trigger. Dean stay!" I yelled again.

"You know it doesn't work that way, I'm sorry Sammy!" I hear Dean say as the shotgun goes off and Dean blinks out.

My son was screaming at the top of his lungs at that point.

"Why did you do that?" I asked my father angrily, as I stared him down.

"He's a ghost Sam, I was protecting my grandson!" My father says lividly, as my son makes his feelings known, by not quieting down.

TBC

I can't believe John shot him. I know this is short but I'll try to post more tonight. Thanks for keeping up with the story it means a lot. Let me know what you think.

Luna


	4. Chapter 4

An: I really don't have much to say, just thanks for reading this story. Please review. Oh and have a wonderful day.

Disclaimer: I don't own them or people would see my stories on the TV.

Chapter 4

Dad and I were pulled from our current yelling match, when the baby went from screaming his little lungs out to cooing with happiness.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Let her into your then you begin making it better. _

We heard Dean sing and was shocked, when we turned to see him with the baby in his arms.

"That's it Zander. Dean whispered. Grandpa's just a grumpy old man, but Uncle Dean isn't gonna let anything hurt you. Dean cooed as he lay the baby back down in the crib and kissed him lightly on head. Put the gun down old man." Dean said sweetly so as not to upset his nephew.

"I can't son, you are a ghost and ghosts hurt people." John says simply.

"Come on Dad, they won't let me stay like this forever." Dean said and gestured to his solid form.

"Who are **they**?" John asked calmly.

"The big wigs upstairs, they said that they would let me come down here, because my family needs me to protect them." Dean complied and gave his father the answer.

"I don't see anything to protect them from, Dean..."

"Except me, right? Dean asked when John refused to finish his sentence. I just want to protect my family, then I'll go back upstairs, and you will never have to see me again. And you of all people should know, that I would never hurt anyone, especially my family. Dean said with a tear in his eyes. Mom's says hi, by the way. And that you should let her go and you should try and be happy with Ellen."

When these words came from my brothers mouth, I was in shock because I was unaware that dad was seeing anyone.

"Why didn't they send her?" John asked already in hunter mode.

"She told me that she thought that I would have a better chance of getting to yellow eyes, said something about him being able to sense her, because he was the one that killed her. Dean answered as he crouched down and begin to draw the salt lines again. You know...this is getting old, Sammy. So for the love of God, please don't mess 'em up. I promise you that I'm telling the truth, he's coming and I have to stop him." Dean said in that tone that had always made Sam stop doing whatever he was doing, and pay attention to what his brother was telling him.

After redoing the salt lines, Dean disappeared right in front of John and Sam's eyes.

TBC

Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I hope that it answered some questions. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

An: hello people, I asked John not to shoot Dean, but he told me that they don't negotiate with the enemy. I told John that he was an ass!

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, I just do this for the fun of it.

Chapter 5

The next several days were quiet, too quiet for Sam. He was starting to wonder whether he and his father had pissed Dean off, so much that he didn't want to save Jess and the baby anymore.

The baby was crying down the hallway in the nursery, with his grandpa in a dead sleep beside him, as the lights began to flicker. Jess awoke when she heard her baby begin to cry, and was getting to her feet when something grabbed her attention.

"Stay here Jess, the baby's fine. I won't let anything hurt, I promise." Jess swore she heard her brother in laws voice say.

"Great now I'm going crazy." She said to herself as she shook her head.

"Please Jess, let me handle this. If you go into the nursery, he will kill you." Dean plead with Jess, with all he had in him.

At this point Jess couldn't believe that her subconscious was doing this, as she slid into her house shoes.

"Come on, Jess. I thought that you trusted me. Dean said realizing that his voice wasn't enough." Now he knew that he was going to have to make a guest appearance, in order for her not to go barging into the nursery.

"Dean?" Jess said with a gasp, as her mouth dropped open when Dean made himself known.

"I know I look good for a dead guy right? Dean asked with a smirk. Jess please let me handle the rug rat." Dean said as the baby began to cry again.

Dean left without getting a reply from Jessica.

"Sam honey? Sam wake up." Jess said getting impatient with her snoring husband.

"What is it?" Sam asked awake and alert within a second.

"I- I think I just seen your brother, and he talked to me." Jess said in a voice that sounded calm, but Sam could tell that she was freaked big time.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked like what Jess had said was no big deal, which only lead her to freak out more.

"Wait a minute, I tell you...that I've just seen your dead brother, and you just want to know what he said? This time her voiced matched her inner feelings. He uh, said that I should trust him, and stay put. You seem awful calm right now Sam." She said in an unbelieving tone.

"Okay, you just do what Dean told you to, and I'll go check things out." Sam commanded as he walked down the hall to his son's room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out of pure instinct when he seen yellow eyes restraining his brother against the wall.

"Let me guess, Heaven sent you , the late great Dean Winchester to be some kind of savior. And here I thought that Heaven didn't make mistakes. Yellow eyes said with wicked laugh. You are just as useless in spirit form as you were in human form."

That's when yellow eyes shifted his attention to Sam.

"It's so nice to see you again Sammy boy. You know what they say...like father like son." The demon said with another laugh as he moved closer to the crib.

"What's going on Sam?" Jess asked worriedly as she entered the nursery.

It all began in a flash. John woke up screaming as he watched history repeat itself. When Jess was lifted off of the ground.

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up shortly. Let me know what you think. Have a wonderful night. Luna


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 6

"No!" dean screamed, as his father rushed to help Sam get Jess free.

Dean managed to get free of the invisible chains that had him linked to the wall, and rushed to the crib. Walking straight through the yellow eyed demon on his way.

"Not this time old yeller." Dean smirked as he became solid enough to carry the baby, and place him in Sam's arms.

It seemed that as soon as the yellow eyed demon was not able to get to the child, that he let go of Jess. Who tool a short fall from halfway up the wall.

"Get everyone outside as fast as you can. Go, Sam! Now!" Dean yelled as yellow eyes grabbed him again, and the nursery caught on fire.

Sam moved without a moment of hesitation, and once outside he handed the baby to Jess. Never taking his eyes off of the nursery window. Sam was running to go back inside to help his brother, when a gentle force refused to let him move any closer to the house.

In the next instance Sam saw a bright white light, similar to those that have been close to death describe. That lingered in the midst of the fire.

Dean! Was all that slipped from John and Sam's lips as tears of grief once again fell from their eyes.

Is everyone okay? Dean asked as they were all startled from their own thoughts as they watched the nursery window.

Dean, you are alright. Jess said as she attempted to hug her brother in law, but went right through him.

Of course I'm okay. What was he going to do kill me? Cause I kinda think that the bad ticker beat him to it. Dean answered with a smile. Zander, hey little buddy. How's it going for the little man? Dean said as his ghostly hand touched the baby's cheek. Soliciting a coo from his nephew.

Dean, I don't understand, earlier you were able to pack him to me. And now your see threw. Sam said sounding confused.

Yeah I did, but a stunt like that uses a lot of energy. Dad, Sammy, take care of these two for me will ya? Dean asked motioning to the mother and child, as he began to flicker.

Stay? Sam found himself asking his brother.

I can't do that Sammy, I don't belong here. Besides I have a date with a real angel, if ya know what I mean! Dean said as he wagged his eyebrows. And mom's probably tearing up the place looking for me right now. Dean answered as he found enough energy to lightly punch his brother in the arm.

This action forced Sam to remember his wedding day.

You were there, weren't you? Sam gasped in awe.

Of course I was, I couldn't not be there for your wedding or the birth of my nephew. Which by the way mom owes me money for. I told her you were going to name him after me, but she said he'd be named after her. I told her Marion was a long shot.

Mary? John asked choking back a sob.

She's good, Dad really. And we'll be around so no more rock salt, okay old man? Mom wouldn't be as understanding as I was. Dean said as he blinked out for good.

Zander was making his displeasure known to everyone, he was so loud that both parents had developed a headache.

I wish that Heaven had a phone number, I would so be calling your brother right now! Jess said as she did her best to quieten him.

As sad as they were to let Dean go again, they allowed a bit of laughter at the joke. Until Zander heard the fire trucks and decided to try to drown them out with his voice.

THE END

An: I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave any thoughts in a review. Thanks for hanging in there with me too. Luna


End file.
